A Day At The Beach
by Merion
Summary: What would happen if the Z Fighters spent a day at the beach?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters that make up the Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT worlds. I would like, however, to thank Akira Toriyama for creating Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and the characters for Dragonball GT.  
  
A/N: This story is focused mainly on Krillin and 18, with interactions from the other characters.  
  
Prologue.  
  
The sun was just coming over the horizon on a new day, and the people who called West City home started to awaken from their peaceful slumbers, not knowing that by the end of the day, their lives would be changed. In the bed she shared with Krillin, her husband, 18, who was also known as Juhachi to the other Z Fighters, woke. Opening her eyes, she saw sunlight streaming in through the skylight and smiled, appreciating the moment. Then reality intruded as Krillin mumbled something in his sleep and turned over onto his stomach. Juhachi almost didn't manage to keep from laughing; knowing Krillin could sometimes be a light sleeper.  
Elsewhere in the house, Juhachi suddenly heard rapid explosions and yells about cheating. Her eyes narrowed as she identified the voices. 'Gohan and Videl are sparring.' She half-smiled, mentally approving of Gohan's choice of a companion, while at the same time her opinion of Videl went up. 'Ever since Gohan discovered Videl was a half-Saiyan like him, life sure has been interesting around here.' Krillin rolled back over onto his back, stretched, and yawned. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock. "God, it's only 7:00 and Goku's up already, training with Vegeta?"  
Juhachi laughed slightly. Looking over at Krillin, she said, "No, it's Gohan and Videl. Goku and Vegeta left about thirty minutes ago for Mount Pao. Goku was saying something about wanting to go get some of Chichi's great food." Krillin snorted. "Yep, that's Goku alright." Just then, a knock was heard on the door, and then a voice. "Hey, Krillin, Juhachi, come look at this. Videl just did something a bit unexpected." The voice belonged to Bulma, whose house this was. Juhachi slid out of bed, leaving the covers nearly undisturbed, and padded over to her robe and sweatpants. Slipping them on, she turned and looked at Krillin, who was already in his sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Juhachi opened the door to find Bulma standing there in clothing similar to her own. Bulma started walking down the hallway. "Come on." She stopped and tapped her foot about two-thirds of the way down the hallway, impatient about something.  
Minutes later, Bulma, Krillin, and Juhachi got to the gravity room. As they stood in front of the observation window, Juhachi and Krillin both noticed that there was only one person standing in sight. The person turned, and they saw that it was Gohan, but he was wearing the same training clothing as Goku. He stepped to one side and Juhachi blinked in surprise. Goku stood there in Super Saiyan form. She turned and looked at Bulma. "I thought you said Gohan and Videl were in the gravity room, not Gohan and Goku." Bulma nodded. "That is Videl, Juhachi. She just became a Super Saiyan." Krillin's jaw dropped, he shut his mouth, and then he shared a glance with Juhachi. They looked back through the observation window and saw Gohan standing there, along with Videl, who looked normal again.  
Juhachi and Krillin were still looking through the observation window when Trunks, who was twelve, and Goten, who was eleven, came flying around the corner. Seeing his mother, Trunks landed and walked over. Looking through the observation window with the others, he waved at Gohan. Goten, however, said hello to Krillin, Bulma, and her, and then looked through the window. His jaw dropped. "Trunks, look!" He pointed, and Trunks looked where he was pointing. Juhachi looked back through the window, and saw that Videl had gone Super Saiyan again, as had Gohan. "It's Gohan, but what's my dad doing here?" Turning to Trunks, Goten asked, "I thought my dad and your dad went to Mount Pao to spar?" Trunks nodded. "They did. So, that's not my dad or your dad, and Gohan's wearing clothing like your dad's, so it must be Videl. But she's not even as powerful as you or me, so how could she go Super Saiyan?"  
Juhachi was about to look back through the observation window when the door to the gravity room opened and Gohan stepped out, followed by Videl. Gohan was grinning. "Hey everybody!" He waved to Juhachi and Bulma first, then Krillin and Trunks, and finally Goten. Videl was slightly out of breath, and was wearing clothing like Gohan's. Juhachi looked at her and asked, curiously, "How did you manage to do it?" Videl replied, "Well, at first I had to push my energy as far as I could. Then I had to think of something that made me so angry I couldn't hold it in, and then, it just happened." Juhachi mock-frowned. "I mean, we all thought you were less powerful than Trunks and Goten, and now you're slightly more powerful then Trunks?"  
Gohan spoke. "Well, it turns out she has more power inside of her than I did before I became a Super Saiyan 2 and beat Cell. Powered up, in Super Saiyan 1 form, she's even giving my dad a run for his money when he's not in Super Saiyan form. I think that's why he went to train with Vegeta." Krillin gaped. "Hold on. You're saying Videl is more powerful than you were before you became a Super Saiyan 2, and she's only a Super Saiyan 1?" He looked at Bulma. "Is that even possible?" Bulma was looking at Videl with interest. "You don't happen to have a tail, do you, Videl?" Videl shook her head. "No tail. I had one when Gohan and I first met, but he, well, he had to remove it, otherwise I would have ended up turning half of downtown Satan City into rubble."  
Bulma looked at Gohan. "She transformed into an ape?" Gohan nodded. Just then, Goku appeared, courtesy of Instant Transmission. "Hey everyone. Chichi was wondering what we're doing today? She wants to go to the beach."  
Gohan looked at Bulma, who replied, "I don't have any plans today." Goku looks at Krillin and Juhachi. Krillin and Juhachi share a glance and nod. "Sure, why not? A little sun would be a good idea, don't you think, honey?" Krillin looked up at Juhachi, who smiled. "Of course, Krillin." She looked up at the others. "We'll come." Goku smiles, and then looks at Gohan and Videl, who nod. "Great!" He waved, and then disappeared courtesy of Instant Transmission. Gohan and Videl looked at each other, and then back at the others. "Well, my father should be back shortly with mother, so we'd all better get ready."  
Bulma nodded, and walked off, heading for her room. Krillin and Juhachi also returned to their room to prepare for the trip. Trunks and Goten looked at each other, watched their friends and family walk off, and looked back at each other. Trunks shrugged, and disappeared after his mother. Goten waved to Trunks as he walked off, and decided to follow Gohan.  
  
That's it. Read, review, let me know what you think. 


End file.
